


Am I still dreaming?

by Jukei



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oscorp - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukei/pseuds/Jukei
Summary: He walks through a metal door, turns on the light and down a set of grated metal steps and then stops.  Inside, he stares ahead, smiling softly."Hello Peter" the suited man whispers, smiling softly, "Shall we see what you're dreaming about today?"-Uh, my first attempt at writing in a long time. Plz be gentle!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Am I still dreaming?

Chapter 1 

"I'm so sorry Norman. From the tests conducted, I can confirm Harry has inherited Retroviral Hypodysplasia" 

The information hung in the air as Mr Osborn took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Okay. Ok" Norman's breath stuttered slightly, "I'll speak to him tonight" 

The Doctor gave a tight smile and continued, "As you are aware, there are treatments available. With regular medication we can help him to live comfortably"

Osborn met the Doctor's eyes and returned a polite but strained smile, "Thanks doc. I'll take it from here."

-

Norman Osborn takes his chauffeured estate car back to Oscorp Tower that morning, his mind swirling with anxiety. He had known for a few years that his own diagnosis had progressively gotten worse, but knowing that his Heir and Son had been given the same fate. That was unacceptable. 

Stepping into the lobby, he waves to the receptionist and steps into the elevator. For a moment he stands still and regulates his breathing as the doors close behind him. He twists open the buttons to his blazer, shrugging it off and fishing in the inside pocket for his access card and keys. Pressing his ID to the security pad, a panel slides open revealing more floor buttons and without looking he presses the button for sub-basement 3. 

The lab had been home to much of Oscorp's genetic research department until 10 years ago when he had moved them to the 18th floor. Since then many of his researchers had come and gone and now only a handful of people, staff and shareholders alike, knew of its existence. Currently he and three scientists maintained the remaining research laboratories downstairs. What remained within was precious. For years he had upkept the project, but now… Now he knew what he had been waiting for. 

The elevator came to a stop at the requested floor with a quiet ping. He stepped out of the elevator car and into a beige office hallway. The soft carpet absorbed the heaviness of his fast pace as he travelled down the hallway. At the end of the hall, he scanned his retina at a security door and entered. 

Inside, the quiet hum of cathode Ray monitors and outdated servers as they click and whirr away, flashing led lights and small beeps echo around the warm space. 

He types a few commands into the nearest terminal. In the rear of the room, he hears his target unlock, and so he walks ahead through the server room, whistling cheerily as he walks. Norman arrives at the end of the server room, where the air has grown a few degrees colder regardless of the heat being emitted from the rows of computers behind him. He shivers slightly, excitement taking over from the nervous anxiety he had experienced earlier. He walks through a metal door, turns on the light and down a set of grated metal steps and then stops. Inside, he stares ahead, smiling softly. 

"Hello Peter" the suited man whispers, smiling softly, "Shall we see what you're dreaming about today?" 

-

Inside Stark Tower the Avengers went about their normal day. Steve Rogers sat in the corner of their lounge, poring over documents sent to him by Director Fury. Clint and Nat sat comfortably nearby watching the news on the television screen. 

"Here is our reporter Kevin Greener with this very special anniversary report" the news anchor announces as a bold headline appears. 

'14 years on… What Happened to Mary Parker?' 

Clint's eyes widened slightly as he nudged Nat. "I remember when this story broke. Fury knew the couple involved. Man, it's heartbreaking. I heard they had been trying for a kid at the time too."

"That's awful. They have no idea what happened to her?" Nat replies, watching the reporter explain Mary's last whereabouts. 

"She and her husband Richard had worked for Shield for years, then suddenly decided to quit and work for Oscorp."

"What are you talking about?" a voice calls from the entryway over the sound of running water. The sounds of pouring liquid and a clink of ceramic later, a disheveled looking Tony Stark wanders over to the seating area with a large mug of coffee. His hair is slicked up and wild with oil, and a smudge of grease is smeared on his forehead. 

Yawning, he sits in an armchair across from Steve and watches the last portion of the news report. On the screen a photo of a beautiful brunette woman is shown.  
"If you know of or remember the whereabouts of Mary Parker, last seen in Midtown on May 21st 2001 please contact the NYPD missing persons unit on the telephone number below" 

Tony's face is blank as he sips on his coffee. He turns to Clint and Nat. "I knew her, well, met her once at one of the Stark Industries scientific innovation galas, years back."

Clint hums thoughtfully, "Yeah, she was a smart lady. She and Richard were working on Cross-species genetics. I think Osborn offered them a large amount of money to continue their research with Oscorp."

"I didn't know she'd gone missing" Tony speaks sadly, running his now clean hands back through the mess on his face. Looking at his newly greased hands he sighs "I'll take that as a sign to get back to work" 

Clint chuckles and Nat leans back into the sofa, casually watching the next news report, a fluff piece on puppy adoptions at an animal rescue nearby. She nudges Clint, who instantly cheers up and starts crooning at the cute pups on screen.  
"Hey let's go, I want to go pet the pups!" 

-

In his lab, Tony is hunched over his latest modification to his gauntlet. The coffee had given him a burst of energy but his mind is elsewhere. Memories of Mary Parker rising into his mind, slightly blurred from his past self's inebriation. He remembered her laugh, how she flirted as he talked about the latest in weapons technology. He was a different man now, more settled in some ways. Mary was likely dead and gone now. It was unlikely someone missing that long would turn up alive. He remembered meeting Richard too briefly, as he had spun around the social circles. 

A sudden shock to his finger brought him out of his thoughts. Putting the gauntlet aside, he leaned back on his stool.  
"Fri? Find all the data you can on Richard and Mary Parker. I'm going to do some digging."

"Yes Boss"


End file.
